


Una notte per gioco

by Airalila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking Games, Herald's Rest, Multi, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airalila/pseuds/Airalila
Summary: Una sera, una taverna e un'insana voglia di essere normali. Lontani da responsabilità e guerre, da cause perse e mondi da salvare. Una notte di giochi, sguardi e mezze verità. Una notte a Skyhold.[...]Solas, assecondando per un attimo un istinto baldanzoso, cercò lo sguardo della sua bella dalish e bevve un lungo sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia. L’atmosfera più che l’alcool lo spingeva ad essere meno rigido, più spregiudicato e l’elfa non poté non notarlo, rispondendo alla sfida con un sorriso tranquillo e un lungo sorso che la portò a svuotare il boccale.Il gioco andava avanti.





	

 

 

 

 

**_Una Notte, per Gioco._ **

 

 

  
__  
Let me be tempted  
_Let me be torn_   
_But make my thoughts pure and not_   
_Morally corrupt in form_   
_Let us sleep tonight_   
_Let innocence lie in our dreams and secret hearts_   
_With burning desire_   
_A need to know and do_   
_The things some do in the dark_

_In The Dark - Tracy Chapman_   


   
L’elfo aveva trascorso l’intera giornata nella rotonda immerso nella pittura e nei propri pensieri. Erano giorni di relativa tranquillità e tutti ne approfittavano per rifiatare un poco. Solas sentiva invece una strana inquietudine crescergli dentro. Quella sera in modo particolare aveva un’inconsueta voglia di ascoltare una voce amica, di poter parlare con qualcuno, nel tentativo di mettere a tacere quell’incomprensibile turbamento.  
Non sapeva dove andare, aveva voglia di distrarsi e non pensare, non voleva rimanere solo. Convinse quindi se stesso ad incamminarsi verso la locanda. Non era da lui recarsi in quel posto, ma in fondo non era da lui neanche andare in cerca di compagnia.  
Il puzzo di birra e sudore lo investì appena oltrepassò la soglia, colpendolo con quella dose di umanità che esaltò i suoi sensi in tumulto. Salì le scale in fretta, sapeva che i suoi compagni amavano trascorrere il tempo in un angolo più tranquillo della locanda.  
Un moto di delusione lo colse nel vedere l’intera compagnia riunita attorno al tavolo, chiassosa ed allegra. Cosa sperava di trovare?  
“Anche Chuckles ci ha raggiunto quest’oggi. Quale onore! Deve essere qualche strana festa elfica, ragazzina non ci hai detto nulla? Cosa dobbiamo festeggiare?” La voce di Varric lo accolse festosa, ma non lo fece sentire meno infastidito.  
“Varric, lui non può giocare con noi. E’ noioso e nessuno lo capisce quando parla!” Sera già ubriaca aveva strascicato quelle lamentele come stesse mordendo uno straccio.  
“Dubito che Solas accetti di partecipare ad un gioco in cui vengono rivelati pensieri troppo intimi o personali.” Le parole dell’Inquisitore erano risuonate piene di un’ironia un po’ velenosa. La guardò negli occhi, erano lucidi e accesi, anche lei doveva aver già bevuto abbastanza.  
“No, non potrei giocare e rovinare il divertimento della compagnia, stai tranquilla lethallan.”  
“Ti ho già detto di non chiamarmi così!” protestò Sera, troppo poco presente a se stessa per rispondere in modo più volgare alla provocazione. Solas si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso ed aggiunse: “Sono venuto solo per bere qualcosa, anche io ogni tanto ho bisogno di riposo.”  
“Sei il benvenuto Chuckles, prendi una birra?”  
Solas rispose con uno sguardo disgustato e Varric sbottò infastidito: “Cosa avete voi orecchie a punta contro la birra?Avessi una moneta d’oro per ogni volta che ho sentito il nostro Inquisitore lamentarsi di quanto detesti anche solo l’odore della birra, sarei ricco!”  
“Non dire stronzate Varric! Tu sei ricco! E le orecchie a punta non mi hanno mai impedito di godermi una buona birra!” E per avvalorare con i fatti le proprie parole, Sera dette fondo a ciò che rimaneva nel boccale di fronte a lei, con un unico lunghissimo sorso, alzandosi poi incerta sulle gambe per poterne ordinare ancora. “Bull richiama quella rossa! Quella stronzetta viene solo quando sei tu chiamarla!”  
L’atmosfera al tavolo era incredibilmente rilassata, nonostante le scurrilità e il chiasso, Solas era grato di poter soffocare i propri pensieri in questo gioioso marasma di volti e di voci.   
L’Inquisitore, che sedeva accanto ad un allegro Dorian, riempì il proprio boccale versando del profumatissimo liquido ambrato da una bottiglia piena per metà, porse poi il rimanente all’elfo. Solas afferrò la bottiglia e si versò da bere in uno dei boccali sporchi, ma vuoti rimasti sul tavolo.  
“Solo per amore di conoscenza, a cosa stavate giocando?”  
Dorian gli dedicò uno sguardo malizioso rispondendo: “E’ un gioco molto in voga nei ricevimenti privati del mio paese. Qualcuno deve completare la frase “Io non ho mai e poi mai...” Ad esempio io non ho mai e poi mai fatto infuriare l’Inquisitore. Gli altri bevono se hanno mai fatto ciò che io ho negato. In questo caso tu dovresti bere.”  
Una risata sommessa si alzò da ogni angolo del tavolo e Solas stesso non poté trattenere un sorriso, lasciando che il proprio sguardo incontrasse quello di lei.  
“Credo che prenderò per buono il consiglio dell’Inquisitore e mi limiterò a bere e ad ascoltare.”  
Lasciò il tavolo, portando con sé la bottiglia che l’elfa aveva condiviso con lui. Si sistemò un poco discosto dalla compagnia, sedendosi comodamente su una bassa poltrona. Da quella posizione poteva osservare attentamente tutta la tavolata ed aveva una visuale perfetta sulla bella dalish e sul suo sorriso. Era una gioia per gli occhi e per il cuore vedere i suoi tratti distesi e i suoi modi spontanei, che tanto discostavano dal contegno del leader con cui celava se stessa sempre più spesso.  
“Vediamo… io non ho mai e poi mai ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio.” Era stata Josephine a parlare tra lo stupore generale. Solas poté leggere le risposte nei bicchieri. L’Inquisitore non bevve, Varric sorprendentemente sì.  
Era piacevole saggiare il clima di familiarità che si respirava in quel momento. Un’allegria tranquilla, nient’affatto forzata. Solas si sentì incredibilmente solo per un momento. Tutti coloro con cui aveva condiviso la stessa atmosfera, erano da lungo tempo scomparsi, mutati o morti.  
“Io non ho mai e poi mai avuto un figlio” disse Varric seguendo la scia di Josephine. Nessuno bevve, tranne Il Toro. Tutti lo fissavano allibiti. “Che c’è? Non posso esserne sicuro. E poi volevo bere, voi gente fate domande noiose. E’ il mio turno? Io non sono mai e poi mai stato abbastanza intimo con nessuno dei presenti, anche se non è da escludere che possa accadere in futuro.” Il grosso qunari rimase con il bicchiere tra le mani e sorrise malizioso, lanciando uno sguardo pieno di significato in direzione di Dorian. Il mago infastidito ribatté: “Questa domanda non significa niente. Che intendi per intimo. Io credo di essere in intimità con molti di quelli seduti a questo tavolo. Se vuoi essere provocatorio, devi anche essere coraggioso.”  
“Hai ragione, ma credo dovremmo iniziare con delicatezza, cos’è che potrebbe metterti a tuo agio? Un bacio? Sì diciamo un bacio, io non ho mai e poi mai baciato nessuno dei presenti.” Solas non poté trattenere un sorriso, la voce del qunari si era fatta suadente e morbida come il velluto e nel suo sguardo si era accesa una scintilla di audacia impossibile da ignorare. Il Toro sapeva davvero come ottenere la reazione desiderata, da chiunque e senza usare una parola più del necessario. Non poteva che ammirarlo e temerlo un poco, come si fa con una magnifica belva dal passo sinuoso ed ipnotico ma letale.  
Dorian, con il viso in fiamme per l’imbarazzo, rispose con un’imprecazione incomprensibile ma capace comunque di scatenare l’ilarità generale.  
Anche Solas continuò a ridere divertito, finché la sua attenzione non venne di nuovo catturata dall’Inquisitore. La ragazza lo guardava negli occhi con un’intensità insolita, senza distogliere lo sguardo bevve furtivamente un sorso dal proprio boccale. Il mago notò solo in quel momento l’assenza di Blackwall e ringraziò mentalmente che l’attenzione di tutti fosse spostata su Dorian, perché senza di lui presente al tavolo gli altri avrebbero sicuramente iniziato a fare domande riguardo la confessione dell’Inquisitore. La mente di Solas vacillò per un attimo, neanche lei, quindi, riusciva ad allontanare dalla mente il ricordo di quel bacio inaspettato e travolgente? Non poté trattenersi dall’osservare le labbra della ragazza che in quel momento erano graziosamente arricciate in un sorriso ironico. Non era difficile richiamare alla mente il loro tepore, il loro sapore. Il ricordo era indelebile, e fin troppo presente nella sua mente affamata di vicinanza e calore.  
Sera riuscì a smettere di ridere solo per dire: “Tocca a me! Io non ho mai e poi mai desiderato andare a letto con qualcuno seduto a questo tavolo.” E riprese a ridere forte, prendendosi gioco della faccia di Dorian che andava diventando via via sempre più rossa.  
Solas, assecondando per un attimo un istinto baldanzoso, cercò lo sguardo della sua bella dalish e bevve un lungo sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia. L’atmosfera più che l’alcool lo spingeva ad essere meno rigido, più spregiudicato e l’elfa non poté non notarlo, rispondendo alla  sfida con un sorriso tranquillo e un lungo sorso che la portò a svuotare il boccale.  
Il gioco andava avanti, era ora il turno di Dorian, ma Solas si lasciò sfuggire la domanda, poiché la giovane dalish si era alzata dalla panca e si dirigeva ora con passo sicuro verso di lui. Solas sentì la gola farsi secca. Tutta la sua spavalderia lo stava abbandonando ora che la sua bella amica si faceva vicina. Aveva forse esagerato? La ragazza lo raggiunse e stette per un istante in piedi davanti a lui guardandolo dall’alto con un sorriso indecifrabile. Poi si inginocchiò continuando a fissarlo, Solas sentì la mano della ragazza posarsi sulla sua e la gola chiudersi definitivamente, deglutì a fatica. L’elfa sollevando una ad una le dita del mago, gli tolse di mano la bottiglia, versò il contenuto rimasto nel proprio boccale e restituì la bottiglia vuota all’elfo. Poi si alzò, Solas ebbe lo spazio necessario per tornare a respirare e si concesse una risata leggera a cui anche l’elfa rispose con ironia.  
Giocarono a lungo e bevvero molto, alla spicciolata i membri dell’allegra compagnia tornarono alle proprie camere. Rimasero infine solo Varric e l’Inquisitore presi da una delle loro interminabili discussioni.  
Solas sprofondato nei propri pensieri come nella comoda poltrona, guardava i due compagni e ne studiava attentamente i gesti e le espressioni. Avrebbe sentito la mancanza, un giorno, del modo in cui Varric contorceva il viso quando ascoltava qualcosa che lo infastidiva? E il modo in cui invece il viso del nano si distendeva tutto, quando si preparava a ridere di gusto? Di sicuro avrebbe rimpianto il modo in cui l’Inquisitore stringeva gli occhi cercando di comprendere tutte le implicazioni delle parole di chi le stava parlando. Avrebbe sentito senza dubbio la mancanza del modo in cui l’ironia dipingeva la propria maschera solo su metà del suo bel viso o ancora del modo in cui i vallaslin sembravano danzare come fiamme attorno ai suoi occhi quando discuteva accalorata.  
Tutto di lei gli sarebbe terribilmente mancato, un giorno.  
Varric si alzò infine, augurò la buonanotte e scese le scale. I due elfi si fissarono per un po’ in silenzio, studiandosi a vicenda, Solas si sentiva allo stesso tempo curioso e spaventato. Aveva, in modo semplice e decisamente sciocco, confessato i propri desideri ed il mondo non aveva smesso di girare, l’aria entrava ancora nei suoi polmoni e la vita di tutti continuava a scorrere tranquilla. Non era stato poi un danno così grave ed infondo, non poteva dire di essere stato troppo bravo nel tenerli nascosti finora.  
Poi la ragazza si alzò e andò a sedersi all’estremità della panca più vicina a lui.  
Il mago sapeva di non aver bevuto molto, ma sentiva una vaga eccitazione attraversargli il corpo, si sentiva giovane, si sentiva pronto a tutto.  
“Non sapevo ti piacesse prendere parte a questo tipo di giochi.” Le parole dell’elfa erano controllate, ma non limpide. Sebbene il suo passo fosse sicuro e lieve come sempre, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e le guance rosse, evidentemente aveva bevuto molto ed evidentemente l’alcool aveva reso anche lei più intraprendente.  
“Non credevo ti piacesse giocare con un certo tipo di provocazioni.” Solas decise di stare al gioco. L’ultima volta che lei aveva bevuto troppo avevano litigato in modo orribile, ora la situazione era diversa e il mago non aveva intenzione di fuggire, come non era fuggito quella notte così dolorosa.  
L’elfa rise. “Io non ho fatto niente. Dovresti domare la tua fantasia.” Lo sguardo era allusivo e le parole taglienti, Solas incassò il colpo senza protestare. Anche l’elfa stava ripensando alla notte della loro lite e aveva rigirato contro di lui le sue stesse parole.  
Bevve un lungo sorso dal boccale che stringeva ancora tra le mani. “Credo di essere in debito di una lunga bevuta per la prima domanda di Dorian.”  
La giovane dalish, rimase in silenzio ma continuò a guardarlo come invitandolo a bere ancora, poi disse: “Mi sembra che tu regga piuttosto bene l’alcol.”  
“Mi sembra, da’len, che tu voglia dare la stessa impressione, ma non riesci ad ingannare uno sguardo attento.”  
L’elfa lo guardò ancora un istante negli occhi e poi si alzò. Balzò di colpo sulla panca ed iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro senza difficoltà e senza incertezze.  
Finì il piccolo spettacolo con un lieve inchino, saltò giù dalla panca, e si andò a sedere questa volta a terra, accanto alla poltrona del mago e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il camino che ardeva alle sue spalle.  
“Questo non dimostra molto, il tuo viso è in fiamme e i tuoi movimenti sono meno fluidi di quanto vorresti far credere, meno aggraziati del solito. Sai che sono uno studioso accorto, non mi lascio ingannare facilmente.”  
La risata cristallina della ragazza colpì le sue orecchie. “Credevo che il tuo campo di studio investisse aspetti molto meno materiali.”  
“Io studio tutto ciò che richiama la mia attenzione. Tutto ciò che trovo bello e inspiegabile.” La ragazza lo guardò di traverso e poi decise di cambiare argomento: “Sai, molto tempo indietro, nel mio clan, eravamo soliti fare gare di bevute che terminavano con prove di tiro con l'arco e percorsi al buio nel bosco. Non ne ho mai persa una.”  
“Non mi stupisce da’len, la tua agilità è un tratto davvero unico.”  
L’inquisitore gli scoccò un’occhiata in cui Solas non seppe se leggere piacere o rimprovero. Nonostante non fosse pronto ad ammetterlo, era molto tempo che non si concedeva il lusso di bere così tanto e sentiva la mente annebbiarsi, non avrebbe potuto però giurare che la confusione fosse dovuta esclusivamente all’idromele e non anche alla presenza conturbante dell’elfa. In ogni caso era ora di ritirarsi, il mondo non si era fermato finora e non era accaduto niente di grave, sarebbe stato meglio però non sfidare troppo la sorte. Abbandonò la poltrona pronto a lasciare la locanda ma la ragazza non sembrava intenzionata a farlo andare via da solo. Scesero le scale e uscirono in fretta. Appena fuori della porta della taverna il cambio di temperatura e di aria fece traballare leggermente l’elfa che si fermò all’improvviso per recuperare l’equilibrio. “Non ho più l’età per queste cose, i giovani cacciatori del mio clan mi straccerebbero!” Quelle parole suonavano così comiche alle sue orecchie, che Solas non riuscì a trattenere una risata impetuosa. Rise a lungo quasi fino alle lacrime e la ragazza lo guardava curiosa e divertita.  
“Cos’è che ti diverte tanto?”  
Solas si avvicinò a lei più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, ne inspirò il profumo, quell’odore così fresco era ormai indelebilmente legato al suo sapore. Si chiese come sarebbe stato fuori dall’oblio, si chiese se baciandola ora, il sapore della ragazza sarebbe stato esattamente come lo ricordava. Con un dito sfiorò il viso dell'elfa. “Mi diverte il fatto che tu ti ritenga troppo vecchia per qualcosa. Quanti inverni hanno visto i tuoi occhi? I tuoi begli occhi.” Folle. Doveva smetterla e lo sapeva. Ma ormai il gioco era fuori dal suo controllo e quella sera non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarlo. Qualunque fossero state le conseguenze.  
Il viso della ragazza era incredibilmente caldo, e la sensazione di avere di nuovo quella pelle morbida sotto le dita era inebriante. Che sapore avrebbe avuto la sua pelle?  
L’elfa era immobile e lo guardava, la vide indugiare con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e un brivido lo percorse, anche lei stava ripensando a quel momento.  
“E i tuoi? Quanti inverni hanno visto i tuoi occhi?”  
Solas abbassò lo sguardo raggelato da quella domanda. Ma poi decise comunque di rispondere “Troppi, infinitamente troppi. E i tuoi incredibilmente troppi pochi, da’len. E’ ora che tu permetta a questo povero vecchio di andare a riposare.”  
“Ma nuvenin, hahren*, ti accompagno nelle tue stanze, così potrai avere il giusto riposo.” Quell’ultimo sorriso era stato più dolce degli altri, pieno di tenerezza e Solas ne era rimasto incantato. Avrebbe avuto un altro bel ricordo da cullare sul suo cuore quella notte prima di addormentarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> *Come desideri, anziano.  
> Hahren è un appellativo usato come forma di rispetto e sottintende il riconoscimento di saggezza ed esperienza della persona a cui viene rivolto. Viene usato ad esempio dagli allievi nei confronti degli insegnanti, o dai giovani del clan nei confronti degli anziani. E' il contraltare di da'len.


End file.
